Talk:List of Cases
Instead of doing/undoing edits, why not just put suggestions here? Razlem 14:31, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I second that, Instead of getting rid of it all I suggest we use these cases as the fundation but the layout and info can be changed. The Emperor Zelos 16:29, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Citation? This is pretty much a straight rip from Wikipedia. Linguifex (talk) 03:01, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Yes, yes it is. What's more, it's Zelos' rip. 12:14, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate I am going to fix the links so I may as well add citation. Does anyone know where I can find the page this is taken from (and while we're at it, does anyone know where I would find a description of each case)? In addition, is it possible to confirm that Emperor Zelos founded the wiki? The blocked notice is all I can see in his name bar. Meuser2 wants you to come and help at the Japanese Language Wiki! It was taken directly from here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_grammatical_cases Bace1000 (talk) 09:53, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Zelos was not the founder of the Wiki, he was merely a former admin. The founder was a user named Chlewey or something like that. Most material from those days has been deleted and/or replaced. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 12:03, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! Meuser2 wants you to come and help at the Japanese Language Wiki! Redirect? I haven't gotten to work on this page for a few days, as a consequence of my working on various other projects (I have some non-wiki languages going; I know not which shall be presented here in future). Returning, I ask if anyone would consider more effective to uproot the entire page and replace it with a link to the Wikipedia article. If anyone would prefer my not doing so, I shan't. If it is agreed upon, however, I shall do so if nobody else has. Meuser2 wants you to come and help at the Japanese Language Wiki! I would prefer the page remain on the Conlang wiki, but ours should be updated with additional information that conlangers might find useful. I ultimately want our wiki to host an entire section on linguistic terms and a tutorial on how to construct a language. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 11:58, October 29, 2014 (UTC) OK. That would be quite useful. As much as I cannot say I am the best conlanger, may I suggest Mark Rosenfelder's Language Construction Kit? I am not sure whether you are already acquainted with it, but this and the books he has written are extremely useful as guides to conlanging. Also, what did you plan to do with the Conlinguistics Wiki? If you would like me to transfer the content from that wiki to this one, I am willing to do that once I finish with this page. Hope that helps! Meuser2 wants you to come and help at the Japanese Language Wiki! Oh, and sorry about the category stuff-up. I don't know how to fix that. The table is just a pain. Meuser2 wants you to come and help at the Japanese Language Wiki! I am indeed familiar with the Language Construction Kit, though I haven't used it personally. Perhaps I'll look at it for content for the wiki. As for the Conlinguistics Wiki, it was started by a former administration, and neither I nor Elector Dark have anything to do with it. But I would greatly appreciate it if you took the time to transfer some of its content back here. I think it would be better to have all Conlang-related stuff in one place. And I have no idea what you mean by "category stuff-up." has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 23:14, October 29, 2014 (UTC) I shall do that then. As for the category stuff-up, the table on the main page is not functioning properly in spite of all the fixes I have attempted. I don't know why. I shall try fixing it at a later time. Meuser2 wants you to come and help at the Japanese Language Wiki! 02:03, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh I see now. I can probably fix that. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 02:23, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Ak, do you want me to add the passive voice guide-thing we made for Osswix to this wiki? Bace1000 (talk) 12:03, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, if you have access to my version, you can upload it here. If you don't have my version then I can do it later. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 13:34, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Porting Thank you! I couldn't work out how to fix that. I now have an inquiry relating to another page, but apart from continuity, the page of discussion lacks a talk page. In porting pages from the conlinguistics wiki, I have come across a page titled 'Conlang Guide'. Apart from the fact that its basic material is a start for the conlanging guide you wished to have, the page has formerly been deleted by Emperor Zelos. There is no specific reson provided in the log, so I am unsure if it is desired to recreate the page. Do you wish that I do so? Meuser2 wants you to come and help at the Japanese Language Wiki! 06:53, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Can you link me to the page you're referring to? has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 13:34, October 30, 2014 (UTC) I think he means Conlang_Guide. Bace1000 (talk) 15:24, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, I can restore the original if you want. Or you can restart it yourself. Up to you. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 16:26, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Tha was indeed the one. As for what to do, I don't exactly know what the page was, and thus do not know which is better. I would presume they are identical. I shall port the conlinguistics wiki page, and then an assessment of quality is possible. It isn't rich in content, but it does have enough to be worth porting. Meuser2 wants you to come and help at the Japanese Language Wiki! 09:05, October 31, 2014 (UTC) I restored the original version of the page. You can replace it with the ported version or leave it as is, or combine them, up to you. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 12:47, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Please Point This Stuff Out on the Page If no one realizes that I've said this, I'm going to put an abbreviated version of this discussion on the actual page so that people know what they have to do. This might just be an empty threat. --Squidmanescape (talk) 07:54, May 1, 2018 (UTC)